It's snowing love
by AlishaVane45
Summary: A cute one shot about how Angelina realizes her love for George after Fred's death.


**Just a cute one-shot. Hope you guys like it :DDD Please R&R**

**Angelina** trudged down the cornfield towards the burrow. The closer she got, the heavier her legs felt. This was the place she used to go to meet Fred, the place where Fred had told her that he would marry her. _If we survive the war._ It was only a joke than but now his words only pierced Angelina's' heart over and over again. And now she was going to go back to that place. After Fred's death Angelina never really gotten over the fact that he had left. While everyone started new lives Angelina was lost in thoughts of how she and Fred and her planned their life to be. But now Ginny was getting married and she had only happily handed Angelina the invitation making her promise to come and Angelina had said yes.

_Life was weird in the way it brought people back to the very places that haunted them._ Angelina mused as Ms. Weasley opened the door and greeted her happily.

The burrow was completely packed. Hermione and Ginny were gushing over wedding preparations and Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. Angelina caught a glimpse of red orange hair and her heart longed to see Fred's face.

"Hey Angie!" It was George. He smiled goofily at her and she smiled back thinking about how Fred used to smile at her like that. It was only after she realized that only Fred called her Angie.

"Angelina!" Hermione said "Come help us!"

"You made it!" Ginny cried hugging Angelina in a fierce bear hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." Angelina said smiling at Ginny. "So tell me is Harry romantic at all?"

The preparations took all day and Angelina hadn't even thought about Fred once.

* * *

"Oh dear." Ms. Weasley said handing Angelina her coat. "It's so late, are you sure you don't want to stay here today. You will come back for the wedding tomorrow anyway."

"It's ok really. I'm fine Ms. Weasley." Angelina said pulling on her coat.

"I don't like this." Ms. Weasley. She looked outside the window. "It's snowing too. GEORGE!"

George bounced up to his mom again reminding Angelina of Fred. She decided it would be better to leave. She just couldn't stay here…

"George do you mind taking Angelina to where she needs to go. We ran out of floo so she has to walk."

"Sure." George said. Within a second he was ready and they were both ushered out the door.

"You really don't have to George." Angelina started.

"It's fine Angie." George said as Angelina froze. He called her Angie. That was Fred's special name for her…

"It is cold here." George said.

"We can sit in there for a while if you want." Angelina said pointing to a small coffee shop. More than anything she wanted was to get someplace warm. It was freezing outside.

Inside, George ordered them 2 coffees and they waited. It was silent for a moment until George started talking about how annoying Ginny had become because of the wedding. Angelina just watched him. He was so much like Fred. The same smile. The same look in his eyes when he was talking. The same face, scent….

"Umm it's really late George. I better get going." Angelina peered out the window the snow had stopped falling now.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" George asked anxiously. Awww he cared. Shut up Angelina.

"I'm sure." Angelina said walking out the shop as far away as she could from George. As soon as she left the snow started to come down again. Angelina had always loved snow. She liked the cold touch and the way it sparkled. Fred would make fun of her for it, but he had always been at her side…until now.

Angelina covered her face and fell to the ground. She missed him so much. She should have gotten over it like everyone else but here she was still stuck in the past. And then Angelina cried. She never cried, no. Angelina was a strong girl but Fred brought out that crying girl inside her. Strong arms suddenly pulled her up. For a minute Angelina thought it was George who had come back, and quickly drying her eyes she looked up into the eyes of Fred Weasley.

"F-Fred?"

"What happened Angelina? I thought you liked the snow and now the very same snow is making you cry?"

Angelina just looked at Fred trying to capture every detail of him. He was here in front of her.

"Look Angie, I am never coming back but that doesn't mean you can just let your happy life slip away from you. When my leaving hasn't changed anything then why should your life change? When this snow never stopped falling then why did you stop living?"

Angelina just looked at him her eyes struggling to believe he was here, holding her, talking to her.

"I know you won't ever forget me, but you can still live life without me Angie, it's not impossible."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"You like George right?" Angelina's eyes widened as Fred smiled lovingly at her. "Me too."

And with that Fred disappeared into the raging snow. Angelina closed her eyes. She could live her life without Fred, she would move on. She would. And with that she turned back hoping that George was still waiting for her in that coffee shop.

"Angie! Angie!"

It was George running towards her like a maniac.

"The snow got really bad, I thought you would get stuck somewhere so I came running. I had hopped you hadn't walked to far…"

Angelina just gave him a hug, cutting off his sentence and George returned the hug back. They stood there hugging each other while the snow raced around them, but both of them had never felt so content before.

**Well there it is. Just something I thought might have happened between them. Anyhooo leave me a review to let me know how it is :D**


End file.
